


Hitchhiking

by Kamryn



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamryn/pseuds/Kamryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve cross paths while hitchhiking back home to Brooklyn</p>
<p>--<br/>Modern day AU kinda sorta bases off an episode of supernatural and Sebastian Stans 'highway' video</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

Bucky walked along the long winding rode in desperate need of a ride. He had been walking for hours and had only seen one car that simply ignored him. He can't stop though. Not now. He needed to get home.

\- 

Steve sighed, he had been waking down the same road for hours seeing nothing but trees and a small raccoon. No cars had passed him since his last ride ditched him on the side of this road, this stupid road that Steve hated. He needed to get back home though, and even if that meant he had to walk this road for days he would do it.


	2. Our first look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi... This is the first real chapter...hope you like it

Bucky sighed but continued to walk. It had been a long day walking along the same lonely road. He'd seen one car all day but it ignored him. 

"Fuck them." He mumbled to himself. "Who gives a damn if they ignore me. They don't give a shit about some god damn drugged up homeless gay boy like yourself. Well for all you know they could be a drugged up homeless gay boy, but I guess you'll never know will you?!" He shouted the last part. He stopped walking for a second, only to slap himself. "Look now you're talking to yourself. Knock that crap off! Sleep. You need sleep."

He snorted and took his bag off and set it down on the side of the road and then sat next to it.

"I remember sleep. It's like a distant memory. An old friend I don't know but at the same time you do know." He slapped himself again "you're taking nonsense again."

He just giggled, leaned over to grab his pulls out of his bag. 

"Meds. Meds. Meds." He reminded himself. He hasn't taken them all day because a side affect is drowsiness. He can't afford to be tired when he had to get home.

"No one has drove by in hours so if I sleep here no one should run me over." He took two pills out and quickly swallowed them. 

"See you when I wake up world." With that Bucky slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this! Just a glimpse of what I got in store.


	3. :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I guess

Steve walked along the road, the same road he has been walking along for about an hour.

Steve sighed and kicked a rock as he walked. He wrapped his coat around himself tighter and shivered.

"Fuck it's cold! Maybe I shouldn't have told them. Maybe I could be halfway home by now. Yeah maybe." He whispered to himself. He adjusted the strap of his duffle bag and continued walking.

"Stupid stark. If he's such a rich scientist can't he at least get me a car? I mean it's his fault I'm waking here in the first place."

Minuets passed a Steve stayed silent and just walked. 

Steve was starting to get tired and his fast paced walk started to slow, he never was religious but he was so desperate he started to pray. 

And as if God answered his prayers he saw the lights of a car flash on the road. He immediately turned around and put his thumb out. 

'Please. Please. Please' he chanted in his head.

But if anything the car sped up.

"Fuck you to then God." He said to himself 

He watched as the car sped away and gasped when he saw it violently swerve to avoid something on the side of the road. 

Steve quickly ran over to the figure and soon noticed it was a body.

"Fuck!" He quickly got down and checked the body for any injuries. The person seemed to be fine.

"Hey you alright there buddy?" He asked and shook the body slightly. The person didn't respond. He shook them again "hey wake up now." 

The person slowly opened their eyes "huh?"

"Hey you okay?" Steve asked as he helped them sit up. 

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you like this! This is my first stucky so don't hate me. This story is also available of wattpad under the same name but by @/akamryn


End file.
